


Double Drabble: Until It's Gone

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Until It's Gone

Bartleby tastes like Heaven. Skin and sweat and warm love, all consuming. And the knowledge that God was always there and He was always caring. Bartleby had been the reason Loki had fallen, but forgiveness is of Heaven as well as love, and he never could stay mad at the angel. After all, how many angels would follow you down into exile?

Bartleby tastes like the forbidden. Like sex before the Pollution of Mankind. Allowed, but not wanted. Tolerated, but rather wonderful. Like breaking-out-into-Heavenly-Chorus-and-sing-a-Hallelujah-to-the-creator wonderful.

Bartleby tastes like the past. Old jobs, old times. Laughing over a mug of cheap ale and an even cheaper whore. No one lied when they said it was the oldest profession. But back then, whores had status. And Loki had been the best of them. But only for Bartleby.

Bartleby tastes like the Beginning. Full of possibilities yet undiscovered, pure joy at finally being alive and able to fly, and sing, and laugh, and love. Bartleby tastes like those first few Days, when everything was perfect and Heaven was laughter, light, and Golden Radiance. Before Lucifer fell. Before Humans. Before his damned foolish mistake.

Bartleby tastes like tears. But that's ok. Loki does too.


End file.
